smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Why Cry? (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
As the day progressed, Weepy solved many problems without him bursting into multiple tears. With several close calls however, the emotional feelings he held in made him feel weird. Eska congratulated Weepy by the end of the day as he went back to his house. However, holding in all his tears made him feel very sick, so at night, he let them all out, waking up most of the village. The next day, Brainy went up to confront Eska about what happened, "Eska, I thought you took care of Weepy!" "I did," Eska told him, "He seems to be in touch with his emotions." "Well, last night, no one in the village got any sleep because of his constant crying!" Brainy complained, "I'm so exhausted I can barely lift an eyelid!" "I don't know," Eska teased, "You seem to have enough energy to yell at me. I'll talk to him." "Good," After Brainy left, Aisa came up once again, "Eska, if you can, I would like to help." "Does this plan of yours happen to have him stop crying?" Eska asked. "Well...no," Aisa traced her foot in a circle. "Look, Aisa, I got this!" Eska puffed out her chest. "But...I...," Aisa let out a frustrated sigh once again before leaving. Afterwards, Eska and her friends headed to Weepy's house to discuss his crying last night. "Weepy, what happened last night that made you burst into multiple tears?" Eska asked him. "I couldn't hold it all in," Weepy sniffed, "I had to, Eska." "But, I'm sorry, it's becoming a problem to most of the Smurfs," Eska put a hand on his shoulder, "Not my words, they're Brainy's." "Um...Eska?" Benny caught her attention, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have him hold in all his tears..." "Mousier Benny's got a point," Felipe agreed, "I mean, it could really hurt him." "We gotta keep trying, guys," Eska persuaded, "And I know just who could help." The rest followed Eska to Smurfette's house, where she was watering her plants to keep them from drying up, "Oh! Hello, guys!" "H-hey, Smurfette," Spiro waved shyly. "Bonjour, Smurfette, cherie!" Felipe bowed. "Hiya!" Bash waved energetically. "Now, Weepy," Eska showed him, "You're not the only Smurf who gets emotional around here. Smurfette cries, too." "I'm not sure I can take that as a compliment," Smurfette interjected. "Stay with me on this, girl," Eska stated and turned back to Weepy, "Smurfette cries, but she has more control over her emotions, and only cries in certain situations that are horrific, such as Gargamel taking over the village." "B-but how is that supposed to help with that picture in my head?" Weepy's eyes welled up. "Because, it can't happen!" Eska laughed, "You know how Gargamel is, right? You just have to believe the positive, like Smurfette does!" "That's right!" Smurfette agreed, "Besides, I'm always here if you need comfort, Weepy." "Oh, Smurfette!" Weepy sniffed and hugged Smurfette, "You have no idea how much this Smurf is thankful to have a friends like you!" Weepy released her as he wiped a tear off his face. "Is that a tear I see?" Eska pointed to it. "Eska, I think you're taking this a ''little ''too seriously," Smurfette pinched her fingers for emphasis. "I don't know what you're talking about," Eska shrugged, "Besides, this next plan is so full-proof, it'll clear Weepy's crying problem for good!" Previous Next Category:Why Cry? chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story